


Unwelcome Advice

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's good intentions lead to him saying the wrong thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unwelcome Advice  
> Pairing: Abby Maitland/Connor Temple  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Connor's good intentions lead to him saying the wrong thing.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval100 where the prompt was Caffeine.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Connor, I love you but you're driving me mad."

"Thanks, dear."

"It's one coffee. I'm not buying Red Bull, just wanting a coffee with my lunch."

Connor smiles. "I know it's tough but it's for the best. Research says that..."

Abby takes Connor's hand and squeezes tightly.

"Oww."

She lets go. "Our baby will be fine if I have the occasional cup of coffee and my well being would be much improved if I weren't experiencing caffeine withdrawal."

"I know things must be difficult with your hormones and that."

Abby glares at him. "Never tell a pregnant woman she's hormonal."


End file.
